Regret
by Gothic-Wolf-Hart
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Please read and review. "Mai." Before I knew it two strong warm familiar arms wrapped around me, pulling me close as lips fell upon mine. The kiss was soft and full of sadness and regret. Their breath smelt of earl tea and peppermint.


**Okie, so I have been wanting to write a one-shot for awhile and I figured I would do ghost hunt because I just finished the series, Manga and Anime, it was so amazing,**

**So this has spoilers if you havnt read the manga, if that bothers you dont read, if you don't care then by all means, Lets read!**

**Second, Me and my friend are going to be making a Gakuen Alice story, it has two OC's that we have created, If you read/watch this anime, I strongly recommend reading it. Each chapter is going to be written by one of us, and will be told in the point of view of our character. Its gonna be great. It will be on my account, so you can author alert me to find out when its up.**

**On with the story now.**

I looked out my window in sadness, it has been four months since Naru left me to head back to England. Four long months since Lin packed the van and locked the office for the last time. Four horrible months since Naru rejected the love I had for him

I changed alot you know.

My hair is longer, and its a lighter brown, My big innocent eyes are now filled with a sadness I'm not sure will ever leave me. Bou-san and the others notice my sadness too. I can tell. I can tell because they always try to be upbeat and happy. They never mention our past cases, they don't talk about you, your name is like taboo among us.

But, that's not the only thing that has changed. Gene isn't my guide anymore. I should be happy, He's finally able to rest in peace. But, I can't help but feel so sad. I miss him so much. I love him like a brother. But i guess you thought I loved him more.

I still remember when you found him. His body brought out from the lake, wrapped in a wet blanket that might have been white at some point but was turned to a sickening yellow. It was torn and had algae and seaweed stuck to it, making it seem like a treaure box lost at sea.

I guess it was a treasure though, your brother who was killed and treated so violently in his last moments, found at last, after two years of searching, you were finally able to let him rest.

I remember when you were asked to identify the body, that must have been awful for you, I know I caught I slight glimpse of the body and had nighmare's for a month. His body was wrinkled, and expanded due to the amount of water it had absorbed. His lips were a blue, that stood out against his stark white skin.

I still wonder though, do you love me?

-_Flashback-_

_"Naru..." I said quietly, he turned around and raised his perfect eyebrow at me. He didn't say anything, but I didn't really expect him too. I drew in a deep breath, hoping to gather all of the courage I need. I guess I didn't gather enough because my legs were shaking so badly._

_"Naru, I...I love you," I felt the warm blush spread brilliantly across my face. Naru's face was impassive as ever but looking closely at his face I could see slight traces of shock._

_"Do you really?" He asked me is cool voice filling th air around me._

_"Yes. I-" He never let me finish before he interrupted me, saying something that shattered my heart. _

_"I don't think you do. I think your in love with Gene, I may look like hi, but we are different people." I was said so calmy like the insult's I got used to hearing daily._

_"NO! Naru, I-"_

_"Good-bye Mai, your final pay check will reach you in the mail within a weeks time."_

_Just like that he got in the car and drove away, not once looking back at me. _

_-End flashback-_

I still remeber it had rained that day. It seems like it would fit, the gloomy atposhpere, matching my mood of hurt and betrayal. I was never the same after that. Slowly I began to isolate my self. only leaving my house for school or for my part time and the tea shop. I still laugh at the irony. I still make tea when I'm asked of it.

I put down my textbook as I heard a gentle knock at the door. I had half a mind not to answer it, but something pulled at my heart, telling me it would be worth opening the door for.

" Yes?" I asked. My eyes downcast.

"Mai." Before I knew it two strong warm familiar arms wrapped around me, pulling me close as lips fell upon mine. The kiss was soft and full of sadness and regret. Their breath smelt of earl tea and peppermint.

I looked upto two shining colbalt blue eyes.

"Naru..." My voice was nothing but a whisper as I was pulled into another kiss.

"Im sorry I left you," he whispered gently against my lips, and eyes began to fall as I kissed him back with all my emotion.

**OKie, so I know it;s short but I'm writing a new story so I need to be warmed up.**

**Don't forget to comment okie!**


End file.
